xmen_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 3: Stary huragan
Rok minął w zawrotnym tempie, może dlatego, że bardzo się starałam by być w jednej klasie z Darią? A może dlatego, że w końcu znalazłam miejsce, w którym mogę liczyć na przyjaźń i wsparcie. Tak, tak dobrze słyszycie, wieczny odmieniec znalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi. Czy wam też kojarzy się to z jedną z tych ckliwych scen w filmach, gdy aktorzy odgrywają szczęśliwe zakończenie? Mnie bardzo. Swoją drogą..., dobrze mi z tym. Szłam korytarzem wesoło podskakując, jak nigdy - wiecie, trzecia klasa to coś niezwykłego. Nie uczą nas tutaj chemii, biologii, fizyki, czy matematyki - to ostatnie bardzo mnie cieszy. Nie śmiejcie się, nie każdy ogarnia matmę. Nie można mieć talentu do wszystkiego, chyba. Trzecia klasa jest zaawansowaną nauką wykorzystywania mutacji w praktyce, coś jak oddział specjalny - na początku miałam to porównać do W11, ale oni nie unoszą złoczyńców w powietrzu i nie przestawiają klocków w mózgu, aby myśleli racjonalnie, zdarza się - uwielbiam te praktyki, lekcje na powietrzu, coś zupełnie innego od nudnych wykładów o tym co, jak gdzie, kiedy i dlaczego. Dlaczego niebo jest niebieskie? Bo tak - ta odpowiedź najzupełniej mi wystarczy. Okey, lubię też lekcję z profesorem Xavierem, który pomaga mi odkrywać samą siebie - choć przyznam, że nieraz wychodzę z klasy zażenowana, bo wie o mnie więcej niż ja sama. Co poradzić, to profesor. Wreszcie dotarłam do klasy. - Cześć Natek. - powiedziałam do dziewczyny, która uparcie kreślała po kartce papieru. Dziewczyna zrobiła jedną ze swoich dziwnych min, w których za nic nie potrafiłam zobaczyć ani dumy, ani innych ludzkich emocji i pokazała mi swoje dzieło. thumb|(autorstwa Natali Neko - oparte na FAKTACH)Kot latający na jednorożcu, który wymiotuje tęczą - czego chcieć więcej? Kto to Natek? Właściwie trudno nazwać mi ją... czymkolwiek. Trochę trudno opowiadać mi o osobie, która jest mi tak bliska. Jest sobą, człowiekiem, który nie wstydzi się być sobą. Wiem, że pewnie nie uważa siebie za tak wspaniałą, za jaką uznaję ją ja, ale czy jej zdanie tu cokolwiek znaczy? Nie. Natalia jest człowiekiem, istotą ludzką, która doszła do wszystkiego własnymi rękoma. Okey, czasem ma doła, nic jej się nie chce, zachowuje się tak, jakby jej mózg wyjechał na wakacje - rozumiecie? taki urlopik wypoczynkowy - ale stara się z tym walczyć. Za każdym razem gdy dotyka dna się z niego odbija. Dobra, czasem mam ochotę dać jej po twarzy za to, że nie potrafi się ogarnąć i zachowuje się jak ostatnia ofiara losu, ale ona się nie poddaje, nawet jeśli wmawia sobie porażkę to i tak, gdzieś w środku chce biec na przód , i to jest w tym wszystkim piękne. Czasem uważam, że te wszystkie rany dodają jej tylko siły. Dlatego jest moim ideałem. Moją przyjaciółką. Według mnie najbardziej niesamowita osoba w szkole. Wiecie, my, mutanty, otrzymaliśmy moce, jedni przymusem inni genetycznie, naszym zadaniem było tylko zapanować nad swoim darem. Właśnie dlatego umiejętności mutantów nie robią na mnie namniejszego wrażenia. Neko jest inna, ona nie otrzymała niczego takiego, a mimo to dostała się do trzeciej klasy, ma umiejętności, które zawstydziłyby niejednego mutanta. Jest naprawdę niesamowita, ma swoją dumę i godność, której nie znosi nadwyrężać. Jeszcze jedno... nienawidzę patrzeć jak cierpi, nie znoszę ludzi, którzy sprawiają, że cierpi. Możecie uważać, że jestem płytka myśląc, że mogę jej pomóc, skoro przeszła na prawdę bardzo wiele, ale robię co mogę, by się uśmiechała - nawet jeśli to nie pomaga - robię to bo ją kocham i bardzo mi na niej zależy. Kij mnie to obchodzi, co o tym pomyślicie, a nawet co ona o tym myśli. My już tak mamy, że podtrzymujemy się nawzajem przy życiu. Usiadłam w ławce i tęsknie spojrzałam w niebo. Początek trzeciej klasy to nie tylko lekcje praktyczne, ale też odróżnianie zła od dobra, lekkomyślności od odwagi, absurdu od prawdy. Wiecie, takie wymiany poglądów. Nie lubię brać w nich udziału, bo choć szanuję zdanie innych, podążam za własnymi ideałami. - Alex!!! - wrzasnęła Daria w progu klasy, wyciągając z torby przemoczonego kota. - Coś ty zrobiła temu biednemu zwierzęciu?! - przybrałam jedną z najbardziej anielskich min, na jaką było mnie stać. - Chcę adwokata! - krzyknęłam, uznając, że mój nadzwyczaj uroczy wyraz twarzy nic tu nie wskóra. - No, przyda ci się. - dodała Natalia. Klub miłośniczek kotów zarządził uroczyste otwarcie! - Moja klientka nie odpowie na żadne nie uzasadnione zarzuty. - wtrącił Luke. Ha! Mam adwokata! Luke to błyskawica. Piorun. Odejdź, ogarnij się, przestań zachowywać się jak idiota - innymi słowy, coś jak zwykły nastolatek. Tsa, no chyba nie. Luke jest wyjątkowy, jest jak elektryczność idealnie współgra tylko z tym, co jest tego godne. Huehuehue, my jesteśmy. Spokojny, opanowany, zazwyczaj tajemniczy i nieobliczalny. Jestem pewna, że gdyby nie to, że bycie moim bratem wszyscy uznaliby za absurd, byłby nim. Dlaczego? Nigdy nie widziałam osoby bardziej do mnie podobnej. To znaczy..., no wy możecie tego nie łapać bo różnimy się bardzo, ale gdybyście znali go tak dobrze jak ja. Po prostu czasem widzę w nim samą siebie. Przyznam, nasze początki były trudne, bo jak nie on był łosiem, to ja kasztanem. Docinaliśmy sobie codziennie i pewnie irytowało to większość uczniów i nauczycieli..., nie lubiłam go aż do momentu gdy okazał się być inny. Opiekuńczy, przyjacielski i dobrze słuchający. Przekonałam się, że nie jest jednym z tych zadufanych w sobie idiotów, którzy widzą tylko swój tyłek. Blaze jest wyjątkowy, ma talent i zdolności, a mimo to nie wynosi się nad innych. Nie pamiętam nawet kiedy został moim przyjacielem, ale pamiętam jak w wielu sytuacjach bardzo mi pomógł, nawet słowami, których nie był świadom. A, warto wspomnieć, że czasem trudno mu zamknąć paszczę - w sumie wkurza to tylko profesorów, ale kij. Najspokojniejszy jest na lekcjach ze Storm. - Ale on chciał tylko jeść. - powiedziała Daria głosem dziecka, któremu odmówiono lizaczka. Słodkie. Od razu się usprawiedliwię - ten kot zażyczył sobie żarcia o północy i, oczywiście, zamiast męczyć o to swoją panią zaczął żałośnie pomrukiwać przed moim łóżkiem. Bezczelny - gdy się odwróciłam skoczył na nie i zaczął drapać pazurami po kantach. Wy też byście się wkurzyli, szczególnie, że zwalałam go z pięć razy, a on ciągle wracał. Jak zły sen, koszmar. - Z tego co wiem osobnik o imieniu "Alex" jest twoim kocurem, panienko Minorii. - ciągnął Luke. Czy was też wzruszyło to imię? Ironia? Nie, ten kot to zło wcielone, zrobił to specjalnie, nawet imię wybrał sobie specjalnie by mnie dręczyć. Nie, nie mam obsesji. - Ale, ale, ale... wrzuciła go do basenu przez okno! - broniła się Daria. Nie patrzcie na mnie jak na potwora. Przecież nie otworzyłam okna i nie zrzuciłam zwierzaka z czwartego piętra. Po pierwsze dlatego, że mam serce, po drugie nie chciałoby mi się wstać z łóżka, po trzecie nie trafiłabym. Bardzo kulturalnie uniosłam go telepatycznie i puściłam dopiero nad taflą wody. - Sprawca dopuścił się napadu, gdy w nocy zaatakował moją klientkę, więc to było działanie w obronie własnej. Sprawę uważam za zamkniętą. - i ten tryumf na twarzy Luka. - Miauuuuu? - nawet dla Alexa wydało się to co najmniej dziwne, więc gdy wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem skoczył na podłogę, gustownie polizał futerko i odszedł z godnością. Daria rzuciła mi się na szyję. Wiecie, ten rok dużo nauczył mnie o Darii. Dla kogoś, kto przyjdzie do tej szkoły w pierwszym dniu i na nią spojrzy może się ona wydać po prostu zwykłą nastolatką, cichą, zamkniętą w sobie i nieśmiałą. Naiwni, którzy tak pomyśleli. Daria nie jest cicha - nikt nigdy nie każe mi się ogarnąć tak często jak ona. Nie jest zamknięta w sobie - po prostu dla niej nie ma sensu opowiadać o czymś, co stało się w przeszłości i już nic na to nie da się poradzić. Nie jest nieśmiała - nie ufa każdemu napotkanemu na ulicy, a to różnica. Minori to moje uosobienie siły. Dlaczego? Według mnie nikt z nas nie przeszedł tyle co ona, nikt nie trzyma w sobie tyle bólu co ona i nikt nie potrafi tak cudownie się uśmiechać. Zależy mi na niej najbardziej na świecie. Kocham ją, bo to właśnie ona nauczyła mnie kochać - bez niej moje życie przypominało przechadzanie się bez celu po cholernym świecie, który nie miał dla mnie najmniejszego znaczenia, z nią jest zupełnie inaczej, co prawda świat dalej jest dla mnie niczym, ale na tym świecie są ludzie, na których na prawdę mi zależy..., W sumie, Daria nie jest moim uosobieniem siły, jest moją siłą - ją chcę chronić, chociaż wiem, że i beze mnie świetnie sobie radzi. Właściwie nie jestem jej do niczego potrzebna, ale lepiej jest mi żyć z myślą, że mnie potrzebuje, wmawiam to sobie co dnia, by potrafić się uśmiechać. Minori nauczyła mnie, że moje umiejętności nie są czymś, czego mam się wstydzić i pomagała mi w nauce panowania nad sobą. Ona otworzyła moje wnętrze i wydobyła z niego osobę, którą jestem dzisiaj. Bardzo ją kocham i zniszczę każdego, kto spróbuje ją skrzywdzić. Nie, nie żartuję. Cyklop wszedł do klasy i... wszystko zamarło. Nie potrafiłam złapać tchu, odrobiny powietrza, kątem oka zobaczyłam to samo przerażenie na twarzach przyjaciół. Cyklop również znieruchomiał, a do klasy wszedł mężczyzna z chłopcem. Biały fartuch, cyniczny uśmiech i błyszczące szaleństwem oczy prawie przyprawiły mnie o szaleństwo. - Witam, nie zajmę wam dużo czasu - powiedział, jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Cyklopie, witam ponownie i gratuluję sporej klasy. Zadam to samo pytanie, jakie postawiłem przed tobą dwanaście lat temu, gdzie jest Majka Tanaki, Daria Minori i Adrian Shane? Chłopiec spojrzał na Cyklopa, a ten zachłysnął się powietrzem. Co ja bym zrobiła za tę możliwość! - Nic ci nie powiem, śmieciu. - syknął nauczyciel. - Zła odpowiedź - mężczyzna powędrował wzrokiem na naszą grupkę. Widziałam jak uczniowie próbują coś zrobić, na nic. Powietrze wytworzyło tak duże ciśnienie, że nie byliśmy w stanie się ruszać. Oddychać. Tak bardzo brakowało mi tlenu, że czułam, jak słabną wszystkie moje mięśnie. - Więc jedna z nich to element naszej układanki, Cyklopie? - Gdy tylko profesor... - Cyklop umilkł,być może dlatego, że próżnia znowu odebrała mu tlen, a być może dlatego, że w oczach chłopca zobaczył lalkę sterowaną przez psychola. Czułam, jak ten dziwny człowiek przetrzepuje nam myśli. Telepata, jak ja. Wreszcie utkwił wzrok w Darii. - Mój czwarty element... - szepnął. Czy on nazwał ją..., CZY ONA WYGLĄDA JAK PRZEDMIOT?! thumb|leftNeko chyba wyczuła moje dziwne pobudzenie, bo spojrzała na mnie z nadzieją. Wiedziała, że nie pozwolę skrzywdzić przyjaciół - jako jedyna wiedziała o moim drugim obliczu. Poczułam ukłucie, ból i przeszywający skurcz mięśni, ale nim to się skończyło, nim ktokolwiek był w stanie zobaczyć moje skrzydła, psychiczny mężczyzna w fartuchu leżał pięć metrów dalej. Wróciło do nas powietrze. Padliśmy na kolana. - Elemencie pierwszy! - krzyknął mężczyzna, lecz byłam szybsza. Chwyciłam rękę chłopca i uśpiłam go. Padł na ziemię, a wściekłe oczy mężczyzny wbijały we mnie jad. " Kim ty jesteś? Jak to zrobiłaś? Co tu się do cholery dzieje?!" - słyszałam w jego głowie. Do klasy wpadła Storm, ale było za późno, nim jej piorun dosięgnął mężczyzny, zniknął. Telepata i tereporter? Spojrzałam na bezwładne ciało chłopca i dłoń, której palce wciąż zaciskały się na moim nadgarstku. Poczułam, ze przeszłość powróciła. Wróciła niszcząc moją bajkę jak huragan, stary, bezlitosny huragan. Spojrzałam na przyjaciół zupełnie zdezorientowana, nie wiedziałam jak im to wszystko wytłumaczyć, nie wiedziałam skąd wziął się ten chłopiec i dlaczego go uśpiłam. Okey..., na to ostatnie pytanie odpowiedź była prosta - nigdy już nie pozwolę, aby jakieś dziecko cierpiało na moich oczach jako przedmiot badań. Ale, co z moim drugim ja..., jak wytłumaczyć okłamywanie ich wszystkich, prócz Neko, przez calutki rok. Kategoria:Odcinki W cieniu żywiołów Kategoria:Twórczość Alexuś1703